Live A Little
by VictoriaSW
Summary: Christina is beaten and bruised. Tris doesn't blame her for drinking a little. (Tristina, don't like, don't read. Since I first read the books, I thought they would make a great couple. I always hoped that would happen, but I recently finished the Allegiant and...*sigh*...They just need a little nudge...a nudge called vodka. ;D) Will be multiple chapters! I do not own Divergent. D:
1. Chapter One: Interrupted

**I cannot believe...no Tristina?! I have looked for a very long time for some Tristina, and I found ONE one-shot. I can't...**

**Anyways, after what they said on page 255 of Allegiant ("Besides," she (Christina) said, "not all friendships turn into romance. I haven't tried to kiss you yet.") I was all like, "WELL LETS FIX THAT PROBLEM!" **

**This will turn into more than a one-shot, I promise! I don't know when I'll update, though. I'm going to change lots on things! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Stiff! Live a little," Christina gripped the neck of a bottle tightly in a fist. Her voice was strong and rich, as usual, but had a slight almost calmness to it that Tris hadn't heard when Christina spoke lately. Christina had been drinking a little, but Tris didn't blame her - initiation was next to impossible.

Christina herself had just been beaten (Tris refused to call it a fight; Molly was savage and brutal. Christina had healing bruises on her jaw and nose, which Tris felt a pang of distress whenever she noticed the dark splotches that seemed to still be sensitive and painful. In her mind's eye, Tris could still see the rivulets of blood streaming out of Christina's nose, onto her chest, her hands, and puddling at the floor). She was then immediately forced by Eric to dangle over the chasm for five minutes - _five minutes - _by her fingers. If that was something that wouldn't wrench your nerves, Tris didn't know what was.

Now they were in the dormitory. Christina was sitting with one leg hanging carelessly off her bed, the other curled under the crook of her knee. She wore a black tank-top, similar to the one Tris was wearing, except instead of a circular neck like Tris', it was noticeably drawn into a 'V'. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, but stopped at her chin, to short to be considered long, but to long to be considered short. She had a bright smile that spread to her slightly hazy brown eyes. She offered the bottle to Tris. The clear liquid inside sloshed inside of the glass, about three quarters full. The sharp smell was intense in Christina's breath.

"No, I couldn't," Tris refused with a slight shake of her head.

Christina's smirk faltered a tiny bit, "You're not in Abnegation anymore, Tris. You can have a drink. You won't be breaking any rules or anything."

Tris absentmindedly cracked her wrists. It felt like such a short time ago that she had been that shy girl in Abnegation, completely invisible to anybody who happened to look her way, but her inner turmoil on who she really was festered beneath the surface. How much she had changed; it was overwhelming.

"Don't you get a headache or something?" Tris asked, trying to voice her reasoning. Her parents had always pressed drinking as bad and self-indulgent.

The thought of her parents made her heart twinge a little with guilt, but she had to remind herself that what she did was the best decision for her, and that's what her parent (her mom, at least) would've wanted.

Christina blew air out through her mouth, "Pfft," she said, "That's not why people drink, Tris. You could get a headache in the morning, yes, but for the meantime," she added with a vibrant smile, "you feel much, much better."

"I'm fine, thanks," Tris insisted, rubbing the bridge of her nose gently.

Christina took another swig from the bottle, "Your loss, I guess," she gave up and breathed out with a satisfactory sigh.

Tris laid back on her own bed, which was right next to Christina's. Unlike the other girl's, Tris' bed was completely tidy and organized except where an indistinct imprint of her body sloped down the middle. Christina's sheets and blankets, on the other hand, were crumpled and spread around her bed restlessly.

They sat together in silence for a while. Then a few sharp coughs came from Christina's direction, and Tris sat up, alarmed.

A small amount of the strong-scented liquid trickled out of Christina's mouth. She continued with her rumbling cough, which chilled Tris' nerves and made the hair raise on the back of her neck.

"Here, here," Tris wiped the edge of Christina's lips where the liquid was, concerned, "I got it. Are you okay?"

Christina smiled - not one of those random, manic smiles she'd been making since she'd gotten the bottle, but a real one - and said softly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

For some reason, that made Tris blush. She willed it away, and hoped Christina hadn't noticed. _Why are you blushing, Tris? _She mentally asked herself, her heart pumping just a little faster.

Again, there was silence. It felt awkward to Tris, even though Christina seemed unfazed.

_Stupid, _she scolded herself in her mind, _now you've embarrassed yourself._

Finally, Christina was the one to break the silence with a girlish giggle, "Remember when we got you that tank-top? And I put the makeup on you?" she mused, smile still painted on her lips.

Tris cocked an eyebrow, curiously, "Yes," she replied after a moments hesitation. She remembered how her eyes had looked; strikingly blue and intimidating. Christina had been proud of herself for doing that, and Tris was too.

Christina's voice suddenly became very quiet, almost shy (as shy as you can get when it comes to Christina, being a former Candor), "Remember when you said you couldn't be pretty? No matter what I did?"

Tris' heartbeat thudded forcefully in her head, she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks, "Yes."

"Well," Christina grinned up at her, "it wasn't anything I did, but I think your pretty _and _striking."

Tris had no words that she could use as a response, so instead she brushed the loose strands of hair out of Christina's face. She felt something she hadn't felt before, almost like hunger but quite different. Tris realized what she was doing, her head slowly moving closer to Christina's, and jerked her neck back, suddenly feeling sheepish.

Christina let out a husky laugh which shook Tris' nerves, "Tris, don't be embarrassed," and then she leaned forward so their breaths mingled. Christina had dismissed the bottle earlier, gently placing it on the floor. Christina's eyes were beautifully dark.

Their lips had just brushed, sending electric sparks through Tris, when a few initiates loudly flung open the door, laughing carelessly.

Tris and Christina pulled away from each other hastily. Tris knew her cheeks were flushed, but the initiates didn't seem to notice. Tris recognized them as Edward and Myra. They were holding hands, and then Edward slapped Myra on the butt.

"Eddie!" she hissed jokingly, and blushed.

Tris rolled and averted her eyes. People just have to be so public. It still annoyed her, despite being Dauntless for what felt like forever.

They crossed the room and sat on Edward's bed, laughing and whispering into each other's ears. They didn't seem to notice Tris and Christina, sitting awkwardly on their neighboring beds.

Tris dared at eye contact with Christina after a few moments. The other girl was chuckling to herself, but she looked pretty tired, "Interrupted," she laughed quietly. Her eyelids were drooping over her brown orbs. Tris watched as Christina yawned and stretched out on her bed.

Noting that it was slightly chilly in the dorms and Christina had not blanket, Tris grabbed one of the blankets that seemed to have fallen on the floor from Christina's bed, shook it out, and draped it over Christina's shoulders.

Christina smiled sleepily, "Thanks, Stiff," she teased, and closed her eyes. Tris could see the moment she drifted off, her breathing even and face slack, very shortly after her eyes flickered shut.

"Night," Tris said gently, and after a moment, fell back onto her own bed, the springs squeaking. Not knowing what else to do, she curled up under the covers. It was pleasantly warm, but Tris felt uncomfortable, still wearing her jeans and tank-top. She didn't feel like changing out of it. Her mind buzzed as she buried her face into her pillow. Eventually, though, she floated into the darkness of sleep.

The darkness of the chasm, as Christina hung on the railing over the perilous drop by her fingers, calling for help.

* * *

**Poor Tris with her nightmares! :c Oh, this happens in the time-skip between pulling Christina up and Tris waking up the next morning after a nightmare.**


	2. Chapter Two: Nightmares Better Shared

_**I know it's short. It's pretty much just a filler. I don't like getting dialogue from my book, so this is what happens...some serious shizzle going down next chapter. **_

_**Peter better watch out.**_

_**Anyways, I don't own Divergent. (Veronica Roth, that amazing person she is, does.)**_

* * *

_"No! Christina!" Tris cried out, her voice raw. She tried to reach out and grasp Christina's hand, but a pair of arms was holding her back. She struggled violently, but it was in vain._  
_Then a familiar voice echoed overhead, the specific source unidentifiable; Eric._

_"Only a Divergent can save her," he announced, eerily calm. His voice was so...uncaring. Almost as if he didn't think this mattered at all. Tris realized with horror that it was the same tone he used with Christina before he forced her to climb over railing that jutted out over the chasm and hang there._

_Tris ripped herself from the arms that were imprisoning her, and rushed towards Christina. She stooped down and tried to grip the other girl's arm strongly enough to pull her up._

_It all happened to suddenly, the next thing she felt was falling._

_Falling isn't like any other feeling. No other words could describe what Tris felt as she hurtled toward the bottom of the chasm, the icy water stinging her face._

_"Tris! Tris!" _

_Tris heard someone shouting her name from the top of the chasm. Who would care about her?Just the small, weak girl from Abnegation; she thought bitterly as the wind tugged at her and the gleaming points and rocks threatened to mangle her and impale her skull._

_"Tris! Tris!_

"Tris! Tris, wake up!" Christina shook Tris' shoulder gingerly, crouched next to the bed to be eye-level with her.

Tris' eyes flew open, her breaths coming rapidly and panicked. After a few moments, she realized that she had been dreaming, and blinked gratefully at Christina, who still had her hand clasped over Tris' shoulder.

"You were having a nightmare. I could tell," Christina whispered quietly, comfortingly.

Tris rolled her shoulders, cracking them, as a small pent-up sigh escaped her lips, "Thank you, but I can handle nightmares myself," she grumbled sleepily as she flopped over in her bed. It was still quite dark, and none of the other initiates were awake, evident by the steady breaths coming from every bed.

But Tris close her eyes without seeing the look of complete and utter terror that had been on Christina's face in her dream. It was so real. Too real.

Christina cleared her throat awkwardly, "You sounded pretty terrified. Are you okay?"

Tris looked into Christina's doe-like brown eyes that shone with concern, and looked slightly pained.

"I guess I'm okay," Tris answered honestly. She could trust Christina with how she actually felt; she didn't know why, but she just could.

Christina rubbed Tris' shoulder gently with her thumb, tracing small circles. Tris found this action very comforting, and soon her eyelids were falling across her vision.

This time, sleep came as a soothing nothingness.


End file.
